medieval_esportsfandomcom-20200215-history
Medieval Esports Wiki
Welcome to the ! Medieval Esports was officially started on March 31, 2017. Started by two gamers named Ripper and Bonez, also known as Eddie and Brandon. Originally started as a chance for them to create their own Call of Duty team, as that was the game they met on. Soon they started up an organization since both Ripper and Bonez had so much history with teams and organizations. Their main goal with starting Medieval Esports was to provide a chance for smaller gamers, whose talents were not recognized by big named teams, to grow in popularity. By making a gaming organization that's different from other esport groups. Soon though they would come to realize that their goal was about to be achieved faster then what they expected. #MedievalFTW The Start of Medieval Esports On March 31, 2017, after more than three weeks of planning and thanks to a GFX designer named Barrel Designs, Medieval Esports had a full startup with its own logo. The logo 1.0 was the cartoonish looking knight head with aks coming out the back. Now with this, they hit media hard to try and get a name out for themselves. Only after one month of being an esports organization, medieval found success like crazy on twitter. Thanks to Bonez nonstop grinding at night to shoutout social media and Rippers' great connections they were able to gain over 1,000 followers on twitter. Plus 150 discord members. This popularity started the real change by adding an official clothing brand started by AgentInq, owners were Noble and Deezy. Medieval Esports also now had a Call of Duty team, CSGO team, Streamer team, and serval other successful groups. They had people from Germany, Switzerland, Netherlands, Britian, Turkey, Spain, and so many other worldwide places. Some people that joined Medieval Esports that changed the team forever was MagickDream, St. Pam, GGWren, Toaster, Fruuity, Cordless, Rascaal, Huskermotion, Amamiku, Pack, and so many more names for sure. Of course, one name that stands out from all the rest and was a legend known by Medieval Esports was Phero. Phero was the best COD player that ever lived and played with Ripper and Bonez before Medieval. Of course, Phero didn't take good care of his health and one day just disappeared from life without a trace. By the summer of July 2017, Medieval Esports CSGO team ended up taking the lead of fame in Medieval by playing in over 5 different leagues. Killer Gaming, Val CSGO, ESEA Intermediate, and a few others. By this time they were making a name for us in the minor league of CSGO. Not only was the CSGO making a name for themselves, but the COD team lead by owner Ripper was also making a name in the leagues like MLG. Not to mention their streamers St. Pam, GGWren, MagickDream, and couple others were also rising in viewers and subs. Of course, within the background of Medieval Esports was funny moments like when Ripper got the Medieval twitter locked out for 3 months for changing the birthday. Also funny times of all staff members playing Fortnite with Bonez and being carried by him. These memories plus many more are what made Ripper and Bonez proud of what they had accomplished for Medieval. The Big Change for Medieval Esports On November 21, 2018, a big change would happen to Medieval Esports that changed them forever. Personal life caught up with Ripper and Bonez as they both decided to step down from their role as leaders of Medieval Esports. Of course, this did not mean they would give up everything they worked on. They came to an agreement that Toaster, also named Chayton would become the new leader of Medieval Esports. Toaster was a GFX designer with a lot of talents. He helped so much with Medieval designs that he became a great friend of both Ripper and Bonez. He also was a hard grinding worker that kept up Medieval as much as he could. Although with the CSGO and COD teams moving on it was hard for him to manage everything by himself. He ended up growing the twitter up more as well as managing everything by himself. He worked beyond hard to keep up Medieval Esports for around 10 months before he had to step down. However, this would not be the end of Medieval Esports. The Return of Medieval Esports On September 10, 2019, Bonez and Ripper after many weeks of talking as well as Ripper convincing Bonez ended up becoming the official leaders of Medieval again. Of course, they decided not only to come back but also convince Toaster to join them as 2nd in command. Not only did they all came back together, but they made a whole new logo. Toaster remaking the old logo, use the head and just completely redid it to make it much more realistic. Now with the logo 2.0 they came back to twitter better than ever and hit it hard with 2k followers. All three of them started up a podcast to grow Medieval Esports. Now with teams planning to attend Lan events, they have so much more coming in life with Medieval. Important articles/pictures Twitter Logo Updated.jpg image.jpg Shirt.jpg IMG-0500.jpg First ever review of us.png IMG-3013.jpg 1.jpg 2.jpg 4.jpg 3.jpg AVI.png Extra Information and Pictures Category:Browse Category:Gaming Category:Medieval Esports Category:COD Category:Podcast Category:Esports Category:CSGO Category:OhBonezz Category:RipperinBed Category:Medievalesports